Unikitty x Spongebob Parody Band Geeks
My First Fanfiction with Spongebob And Unikitty (Master Frown is playing his clarinet a knock is heard and he goes to answer a doctor is at the door) Doctor: Yes, i'm from Frowntown Vet and i understand that you have a dying animal on the premise. Master Frown: Go away! (he slams the door the Phone starts to ring) Master Frown: Hello. You've reached the house of unrecognized talent. Please start after the plays a clarinet note. Master Doom: Sounds like you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh ol' Frownie? Master Frown: (gasps) Master Doom! from the Doom Lords Master Doom: I hear you're playing the clarinet now. Master Frown: Sometimes uh... Master Doom: I'm the leader of The Doom Lords now, and we're supposed to play the Unikingdom Bowl next week. Master Frown: The uni-uni-uni... The uni-uni-uni... The uni-uni-uni?!?! Master Doom: That's right. I'm living your dreams Frownie The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it. So, I was hoping you and your band could cover for us. Master Frown: Ohh, uhh, I... I, uhh... Master Doom: I knew it! You don't even have a band! Well, I'll just let you get back to the service industry now. Master Frown: Hold it! It just so happens that I don't sell fast food, I do have a band, and we're gonna play that Unikingdom Bowl! How do you like that, Dunderhead?! Master Doom: Good luck next Tuesday. I hope the audience brings lots of... ibuprofen! (Master Frown and Master Doom hang up the phone) Brock: Hey Master Frown what are you doing? Master Frown: Not now Brock we gotta drum up a marching band fast! Drum... haha... band humor. Brock: Well if you said it. (In the follow lines Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Richard, Dr. fox and other Citizens are reading from a poster. each are in diffent directions.) Unikitty: Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life? Puppycorn: Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Unikingdom. Dr. Fox: And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know. Hawkodile: Not to mention free refreshments. Richard: Practice begins tonight. 8:30 sharp. Master Frown: (looks at his watch while driving a cart) Stupid music rental clerk made me late. That trilobite didn't know an oboe from an elbow. Elbow, heh, more band humor. (The scene cuts to inside the room, where everyone is there.) All: Blah, blah, blah, blah... Master Frown: People, people, settle down! Ok, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before? Little Citizen Creature: Do instruments of torture count? Master Frown: No. Puppycorn: Is mayonnaise an instrument? Master Frown: No Puppycorn, mayonnaise is not an instrument. (Puppycorn raises his paw again) Master Frown: Horseradish is not an instrument, either. (Puppycorn lowers his paw) Master Frown: That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you. (He laughs. The Lego Citizens stays in silent) Theodore: So when do we get the free food? Master Frown: Ok, try to repeat after me. (he plays 6 notes) Brass section, go. section repeats badly Good. Now the wind. section repeats badly And the drums. misunderstand what Master Frown means, so they blow on their sticks which blow out and stick Master Frown to the wall Too bad that didn't kill me. scene Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five. Unikitty: Is this the part where we start kicking? Master Frown: No Unikitty that's a chorus line. Puppycorn: Kicking? I wanna do some kicking! (He kicks Dr. Fox in the leg) Dr. Fox: Ow! Why, you...! Why I oughta...! (She jumps on Puppycorn and starts fighting him until they roll outside and the doors slam shut) Puppycorn: (Makes a very long painful scream.) (Everyone pauses and stare at the door, then Puppycorn sticks his head back in) Puppycorn: whoever's the owner of the white sedan you left your lights on (He walks in and it is revealed that Dr. Fox has stuck his body in a trombone. Trombone notes are heard as he walks towards his seat. As he sits down, he makes a sound on his trombone. Makes a loud trombone noise as he opens his mouth. Stares at himself) Narrator: Day two (The scene shows the band walking down a street playing Semper Fidelis, badly.) Master Frown: Okay, that's perfect everybody. Unikingdom Bowl here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers let's move! C'mon, move! (The flag twirlers spin so hard that they take off into the sky and crash into a blimp, which causes an explosion. A trumpet player plays taps while everyone mourns, except Master Frown, who just lies down on the ground.) Narrator: Day three. Master Frown: How's that harmonica solo coming Little guy Little Citizen Creature: It's tremendous, you wanna see? (He plays the harmonica by running to and from the holes quickly, but soon runs out of breath; on his way to the last hole he blows an unsuccessful last raspberry into the harmonica and faints.) Narrator: Day four Master Frown: Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began... (Puppycorn chews on a trumpet) ...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right? Little Citizen Creature: (Loudy) CORRECT! Master Frown: So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four! (screen cuts to the outside of the music school and a blast of noise ensues, breaking the windows. Cuts back inside the music school, where Master Frown's face is deformed beyond recognition, and his baton breaks) Master Frown: OK, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us. Dino Dude: (in a fake british accent) Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with old, wrinkly hands! Old Timey Mustache Man: What did you say, punk?! Dino Dude: (shouts loudy) Old,... wrinkly... hands! Old Timey Mustache Man: Well, these hands ain't for just attractin' mates!. Dino Dude: Bring it on, old man! Bring it on! Unikitty: intervening No, people. Let's be smart and bring it off. FeeBee: Oh, so now the talking princess pussycat is gonna preach to us!. Master Frown: Wait, wait. I know tensions are high... gets into a fight. Cookie Guy and Ryott are yelling at each other. Q.T slams a drum at him There's a deposit on that equipment, people! uses their instruments as weapons. Dino Dude and Old Timey Mustache Man charge at each other with large woodwinds, but try to screech to a halt, and Really Old Edith slams them both with her cymbals Settle down, please! Fox and Theodore are fighting. Dr. Fox breaks the xylophone keys from Theodore and Theodore runs away. Puppycorn kicks Dr. Fox, who growls at him before producing a trumpet with an evil grin. Puppycorn realizes what's coming and runs away screaming as Dr. Fox chases him with the trumpet. The scene cuts to the clock which shows it being 10 o'clock and everyone stops fighting. Diane: Hey, class is over!. (The band members walk to the door where Master Frown slams it open.) Master Frown: Well, you did it. You took my one chance in happiness... and crushed it! Crushed it into little, tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks. sobbing Thanks for nothing! walks away from the building. Puppycorn: You're welcome. Brock: You should be ashamed yourselves! hey Frown wait from me! Unikitty: What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Master Frown's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Green Mom when your little Son was trapped in a fire, who rescued him? Green Mom: A Fireman. Unikitty: And Hawkodile, when your heart gave out from all those tanning pills, who revived you? Hawkodile: Some guy in an ambulance. Unikitty: Right. So, if we can all just pretend that Master Frown was a fireman, or some guy in an ambulance, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band. Stellacopter: Yeah, for the fireman! ALL: Hooray! Unikitty: Now let's make Master Frown proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddly diddly doo. (The scene cuts to the Unikingdom Bowl) Master Frown: I knew this was gonna happen. They're just gonna have to find another band to play. I just hope that... out to reveal Master Doom is there ...Master Doom doesn't find out! Master Doom screams What are you doing here? Master Doom: Oh I just came to watch you blow it. So, where's your band? Master Frown: Uh, they couldn't come. They... died. Master Doom: Then who's that? (points to Unikitty and the rest of the band) Master Frown: (screams and his eyes pop out) That would be my band! Unikitty: We're ready to perform, Master Frown. Master Doom: Well, Master Frown, this is exactly how I pictured your band would look. (Unikitty dances) Master Frown: (disappointed) That's her eager face (Master Doom laughs while they all go into the Unikingdom Bowl) Master Frown: marches to the Unikingdom Bowl and starts performing. Well, i guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town. Unikitty: That's the spirit, Master Frown. Brock: You can do it Frownie! Master Frown: Uh, Thanks. (The bowl raises above a football field.) Football Announcer: Okay, Football fans. Put your hands together for the Unikingdom Super Band! (A crowd of Humans cheering is shown.) Puppycorn: These are some ugly looking Humans. Unikitty: Maybe we're in one of those toxic waste dumps. Hawkodile: I think I'm gonna be sick. Master Frown: (Nervously) Alright, everybody. (Glances at Master Doom, who grins and bounces her unibrows) Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4... (The band starts to play a wonderful intro. Master Frown opens his eyes, shocked. Unikitty begins singing.) Unikitty:'' (voice of David Glen Eisley)'' ♪The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will. Don't ever look back on the world closin' in. Be on the attack with your wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begin. (Master Doom stares in shock, Master Frown gives her a smug grin and throws his baton over his shoulder and uses his hands for conducting.) ♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight,♪ (Master Doom faints and gets carried away by stretchers. Master Frown waves a smug goodbye to her and runs to the middle of the stage.) ♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the one who's last to fall. We will have sweet, sweet victory...♪ (Master Frown jumps up and the scene freezes. It then fades to black.) Category:Unikitty Parodies Category:Spongebob Parodies Category:Parodies